


Day Five: Flutes in Summer

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: A human stumbles upon a fae who was defiantly not expecting them.





	Day Five: Flutes in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is unfinished, really wanted to get this up for day five of the challenge though. Will be expanding this fic.  
As always, thanks for reading!

The music drifted towards her from between the trees, carried on a gentle breeze. It was flute music, and hauntingly beautiful Violet noted as she turned on the spot, searching for the source of the sound. It was the second day of July and an incredibly blissful summer day at that. 

There was a track running almost parallel to the path Violet was on and she crossed to it, peering down the avenue of trees. The trees seemed to grow closer on this side, they made a sun dappled tunnel through the forest. 

Listening it seemed as though the music was coming from a little ways down the path. Violet started down it, and rounding a bend she came upon two worn and crumbling stone pillars standing on either side of the path. They looked like they might once have supported a gate and perhaps there had also been a wall here. If that were the case, only the pillars now remained. 

She crested a small knoll and the source of the music became plain. Just on the other side, seated cross legged beside a small stream was the flute player. Violet started down towards them. 

She had almost reached the player when they caught sight of her, they started almost dropping their instrument in surprise. 

“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. That was beautiful though, did you write that?” She took in the person in front of her, they were a bit odd looking really. Their face was perfectly androgynous, some features suggested femininity others masculinity, long raven hair was braided down their back. Eyes the color of a robin’s egg surveyed her, widened in shock. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get here, did someone bring you?” Their voice was odd as well. At once low and rough like the rush of a waterfall or the crackle of a fire and soft, almost breathy like the rustle of leaves in the wind. 

“I...I just walked over from the village. Heard you playing and followed the path…” She gestured back the way she had come. 

This seemed to only further confuse the musician who stood, looking back down the path. “Village…? Oh, right.” They said more to themselves than to her. “You shouldn’t have been able to hear this,” they tapped the flute. “So you just...followed the path did you?” 

“...Yes…” This conversation wasn’t making much sense, Violet was starting to wonder if she was talking to the sort of person who liked to eat odd mushrooms. “I just came down this path, past that old gate-looking thing and found you sitting here. I’m Violet by the way, don’t think I got your name?” 

“Shhhh!” the very odd person hissed back at her, “I am _ not _ going to give you my name. You really shouldn’t have told me yours, could be dangerous for you. Never know who- _ what _ might be listening.” 

_ Definitely the type who likes to eat mushrooms, _she thought to herself and turned to go. “Right. Well. I’ll just go back this way…” 

“Wait!-” The other started, but Violet had already turned around. “Oh never mind then,” they said when she looked quizzically over her shoulder. “Go on then, see if it works, see if you can get back out.” 

They sat back down and shut their eyes, seemingly listening intently to something only they could hear. 


End file.
